


How do you like your blue eyed boy?

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series Hannibal believes Will is dead, but someone knows better; Clarice Starling, and she has a favor to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you like your blue eyed boy?

”Will is dead,” said Jack Crawford and his eyes conveyed endless sorrow.  
Hannibal didn’t move, didn’t speak.  
“He took his life in this cell,” continued Jack.  
“Then you did not guard him well enough,” said Hannibal.  
“No,” admitted Jack. “I’ve failed him before. Introducing him to you was just one thing,”  
Hannibal touched his finger that once held a plain gold ring.  
They didn’t let him keep that.  
“Goodbye Hannibal,” said Jack coldly and left his former friend to his grief.

*  
Hannibal was left in complete darkness, at Alana’s mercy.  
He dreamt of Will, of the last death they shared before their capture.  
The man was an art critic who disliked the Primavera of all things, and he expressed that in some sort of deconstructionist fashion. He cried like a stuck pig.  
Afterwards Hannibal made love to Will on the beach, under the stars, their skin warmed by the setting sun.  
It was the last time but they did not know it then.  
Hannibal wept, and let the darkness claim him in its comforting arms.  
There were a million stars that still knew Will’s name.

*  
Time passed, and he saw Will in his memory palace, a pale ghost with startling blue eyes.  
How do you like your blue eyed boy mister Death?  
Each touch felt real, like a reflection of their mad love.  
He held onto Will with all the power of his imagination, lest he evaporate like water.  
Will whispered to him and he drew Will over and over as pale Zephyrus.  
The living and the dead in his mind all whispered to him.

*

A year or so passed without anything really changing, no one came to see him.  
Alana stepped down from her position to get more involved in the Verger family’s new eco-friendly trade. The now hideous-looking Chilton took over his old job.  
Skin grafts had left him looking human at least.  
Chilton delighted in being where he was.  
Will’s voice in his ear told him Chilton could be brought down, could be utterly destroyed.

*  
Jack sent a young student of his to Hannibal. Her name was Clarice Starling.  
She was looking for the serial killer Buffalo Bill, and she needed help with his profile.  
He was not interested in seeing her, or to listen to what she had to say.

*  
“Meet her,” said Will, his ghostly presence almost as real as his physical self had been.  
“Why? She’s only likely to be a minor irritant.”  
“She could help you. You could use her to get to a better place that’s easier to escape from. “  
“You are wise as ever, Will. I can use this pet of Jack’s to get an advantage or two.”  
“You get to be the hero.”  
“Will, your compassion for those people is inconvenient.”  
“Like yours was for me? “ asked Will, blue eyes bright. “I was your link to humanity because I saw you clearly.”  
“Will,” he sighed and kissed those ghostly lips.  
Will’s touch felt real and his hands were strong.  
Hannibal recalled their past lovemaking in intimate detail and felt the old heat return to his limbs.

*  
Clarice was bright and beautiful like a moth drawn to a feral flame.  
“You must help me,” she said, gaze unflinching and bold.  
“I do not.”  
“The girl is alive, she can be saved,” she pleaded.  
“She is no concern for me. What can you offer me?”  
“She is dying.”  
“We are all dying, Clarice. ”  
“Her mother misses her.”  
“All creatures miss their loved ones.”  
“You will miss Will Graham until you die.”  
“That’s true,” he admitted. “I would brave hell for just one touch of his lips.”  
“Well..as for what I can offer you..Did you ever see a photo of his body? Any newspaper articles? All you have is Jack’s word,” she said, voice steady, and eyes clear.  
“Are you saying what I think you are saying?”  
“Doctor Lecter, your husband is alive. He’s in this very building. That’s what I can offer you. The truth.”  
“You are lying. “  
“I would not be so rude. Jack lied. Will thinks you’re dead too.”  
“You must be desperate,” he said, eyes shiny with some new emotion.  
“Yes. Why else would I disobey Jack? Catherine’s time is running out.”  
“Then I will help you.”  
When they had exchanged a few clues she left.  
Hannibal heard Miggs jerk off and somehow manage to get some of his vile seed on Clarice.   
He called out to her and told her where to find a gift he had left behind.  
The head of Benjamin Raspail’s lover, which he knew she would find, and in his mouth was the moth she needed as a clue.   
He was feeling generous because she brought him good news.  
Will was alive, and in this place. Will was alive, and he would find him again.

 

*  
Hannibal talked to Miggs, and it amused him to make the man swallow his tongue for his unspeakable rudeness against Clarice.  
He had to escape somehow, and take Will with him. He should have felt that Will’s presence was real and not just a phantom of his pain.  
Jack would have to wait to pay for this lies.  
His life was already forfeit.  
Hannibal pitied Jack for his wife’s loss, but that was all.  
He had taken Miriam Lass from Jack, and he would spare Jack’s latest toy because she seemed brave and selfless. He owed Jack that much for old time’s sake. She had none of his Will’s intriguing darkness, but she was a worthy specimen for study nonetheless. The world would be better with her in it so he would not call on her like he would some others.

 

*  
“Doctor Lecter,” said Clarice, respectfully nodding.  
“What do you want Clarice? Haven’t you found the boy yet?” he asked, not quite chiding her but with an arched eyebrow. He was concentrated on a drawing.  
“You said he was transforming..like Dolarhyde did?”  
“I see you have done your homework Clarice. No, not quite.”  
“Dolarhyde believed he was becoming a dragon. Buffalo Bill is changing into something human?”  
“Quite. “  
“He skins his victims..they are all female. Is he taking control of them, thereby getting their power for his own by wearing their skin?” she asked.  
“Very good. I believe he is. Or wants to be,” said Hannibal, maroon eyes locked on hers.  
“That’s helpful,” she said.  
“Tell me a memory of yours,” he said.  
“My father was a policeman.”  
“He died, didn’t he?”  
”Yes. On duty. ”  
”You were young.”  
”Ten.”  
”That’s a tragedy.”  
”Yes.”  
”Do you honour him by working like this, to save others?” he asked, clearly immersed in his drawing.  
”Every day,” she said.  
”Thank you, Clarice,” he said and returned to his drawing. She saw now that the subject was Will Graham with angel wings. Perhaps Buffalo Bill wasn’t transforming but correcting a mistake the creator had made.

*  
Hannibal broke out of prison while wearing a policeman’s face with Bach blasting at full power.  
It was quite a sight, most artistically accomplished. He would soon find his love, and they would set the world aflame. It would be like it was fated to be from their first meeting long ago.

*  
Will Graham made a bloody escape from Chilton’s place, killing three guards but sparing Barney. Barney wasn’t ever rude.  
Chilton considered updating his bestseller about the couple, called “Frankenstein and his bride”. Freddie Lounds had raved about it on Tattle Crime after a dinner where she avoided looking at his ruined face.   
Chilton decided to write more sex chapters. He was seeing a young man for research purposes.

*  
Clarice found her Buffalo Bill and saved Catherine Martin from the well where he had kept her.  
Jack never learned that she had told Hannibal the truth about Will.  
It was better that way. Clarice would have to live with what rules she had broken in order to save innocent lives. Ardelia would tell her to let it go, just like Elsa in “Frozen”.  
She hummed that very song as she went to her next case.

*  
Mr Fell had a room at a hotel in Paris for special occasions. This was one such occasion.  
His friend had just come to visit and they had great plans for the evening.  
In the dark of the hotel room Hannibal saw his husband for real and it had all the weight he had expected. Will was pale and drawn, and he leaned towards the light without realizing it.   
“I missed you,” he said, and his eyes were wet with unshed tears.  
“I know. They said you were dead,” said Hannibal and drew him into an embrace.  
“Me as well. Jack’s little charge was helpful,” said Will.  
“She was very useful.”  
“I’ve longed for this moment.”  
“As have I. I will remember this day until I am in my grave.”  
“We have long to go before then.”  
“We do.”  
“If we go to hell..will you find me there?” Will asked between tender kisses.  
“I will always find you.”  
They made love for the first time in years, and Will sighed as his love reclaimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this kinkmeme prompt:   
>  After being captured at the end of season 4, Jack tells Hannibal that Will is dead. Hannibal then begins seeing Will as a phantom like Will did with Abigail in season 3, though he's able to physically interact with him due to their connected memory palaces. When Clarice shows up a few years later, Phantom Will encourages Hannibal to play along as she could be his ticket out of Chilton's hands. 
> 
> Little does Hannibal know that Will's alive, trapped on the opposite side of the Mental Asylum from Hannibal and told that Hannibal was dead. Clarice also sees Will for help and needs to keep it quiet to both that the other's alive. About the time Hannibal's locked up at Jackson, Clarice, desperate to find Buffalo Bill, lets slip that Will's alive. At this time, Will makes his bloody escape from the Asylum and by the time he makes it outside, Hannibal returns and finds him. Cue big emotional reunion and escape.
> 
> Bonus: Mind Palace Sex  
> Bonus Bonus: Hannibal losing his cool when he finds out Will's alive.  
> Bonus Bonus Bonus: Clarice attempting to do with Will what she does with Hannibal, but Will's not buying it because all he wants is his husband.  
> Extra Bonus: Will and Hannibal being married before their capture.
> 
>  
> 
> The story’s title is from a poem by ee cummings called “Buffalo Bill”.


End file.
